nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Titanium
'"Titanium" '''is the fifth episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 161st episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 14, 2015. In the episode, The Torrance Case is officially closed as all fronts go to war. The episode is named after "Titanium" by Sia. The Episode SCORPION TRAIL RESORT Theo and Landon stood when there was a knock at the door. Theo gazed into the peephole. "Director Grave," Theo said in surprise, opening the door, "You never told me why you pulled me from the Case." Samuel Grave sighed and sat at the desk. "You were pulled because of a relation to one of the suspects." Theo stared. "There's only one suspect," Landon said. Theo's mind swirled. What relation did he have to Cecil? Grave dropped an envelope into Theo's hands. It was Cecil Wannaker's file. "Please," Grave said. Theo opened the file and read the first line. Cecil's birth name. "Dear God," Theo said. He closed his eyes and fell onto the bed. "What is it?" Landon said somewhere to Theo's right. Theo's head was pounding. How did he not know? How did he never know? "Cecil Wannaker," Grave said, "was born Cecil Crumley." "Crumley?" Landon gasped. "My brother-in-law," Theo whispered. "How could you not have known that?" Landon demanded, "You never met Alyson's brother?" "They were estranged," Theo said, "Alyson said her brother used to torment her. Overprotective. Creepy." "No shit," Landon said, "This explains a lot." "It gets worse," Grave said. He stood and pulled Theo to his feet. Theo met Grave's gaze. He was petrified, and he could see that Grave knew that. "Alyson Crumley is dead," Grave said. Theo felt a lump in his throat. He could barely breathe. Landon got a water bottle from the refrigerator. "How did she die?" Landon asked, reading Theo's mind. "Alyson was murdered," Grave said, "And we believe it was done by one of Cecil's witnesses in an attempt to end the killing spree. Cecil then took custody of Andrew Crumley." "My son..." Theo said, "Oh my God is he in Torrance?" "We don't know," Grave said, "Andrew was last spotted before the evacuation of Torrance. It is unknown where he is now." "I need to see him," Theo said, "I need to see Andy." "He goes by another name now," Grave said, "Martin Wannaker." Theo sat down again. His legs were wobbling like pillars of jelly. "Theodore," Grave said softly, completely unlike his usual gruff voice, "I have always prided myself on upholding the dignity and reputation of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, even today. But I want you to know from me that you have my sympathies. If the wind hits our sails with the correct force today, we can close this Case for good." Theo nodded. He didn't want Grave to see how surprised he was to see him break protocol. He also didn't want to appear as crestfallen as he really was. Alyson was dead. He never got to apologize. Not properly, anyway. And Andy was raised by a lunatic. "You'll need this," Landon said to Grave, handing him the red lockbox. Grave nodded. "We're going to raid Torrance in an hour. I'll expect you in the basement for the screening." Grave took the lockbox and exited the room, leaving Theo alone with Landon. And his thoughts. TORRANCE BANK Katherine and Natalie listened as Cecil unlocked the vault door. They were ready. "Rise and shine ladies," Cecil announced as he strode across the threshold, "We're leaving." Katherine was taken aback. Leaving? Where? "Where are we going?" Natalie asked cautiously. "Away," Cecil said, unlocked Katherine's handcuffs, "Police are crawling outside. We're going far away." Katherine felt the cuffs slide off. Cecil gave her a glance with his bruised eyes. The message was clear: don't move. But Katherine had enough following the directions of a murderer. Katherine grabbed the cuffs with one hand and swung her arm around to hit Cecil in the face. He staggered backward toward Natalie. Katherine ran over to Natalie and pulled the bounds from her feet. Natalie kicked Cecil in the back, sending him flying forward. Katherine undid Natalie's hands. Natalie jumped onto Cecil's back, who swung around and threw her against the wall. "NATALIE!" Katherine cried, grabbing her own stomach. Don't hurt the baby! Katherine wanted to scream to Natalie. But then Cecil might hurt her. "Careful, Nat," Cecil muttered, "You wouldn't want to suffer an accident...would you?" Natalie whimpered. Cecil spun her around and pushed her against the wall. He slammed handcuffs on her. Katherine ran toward the door. Cecil had left it ajar. Katherine pushed on it and it swung open. She stopped. A boy stood in the lobby. He smiled at Katherine. "Help," she said hoarsely. She heard Cecil running from behind her. "HELP!" Katherine screamed. Cecil grabbed Katherine. The boy just stood there, smiling. SCORPION TRAIL RESORT Samuel Grave sat nervously in front of the screen. He was surrounded by all his agents, plus the volunteers. Natalie Sterling had gone missing. Two volunteers were dead. Only eight were in the hotel. On the screen, an FBI team was moving into Torrance. Under Agent Caspian Redwood's instructions, they started with the Torrance Bank. The stolen cruiser appeared on the screen. "Clear," one of the agents in Torrance said. Next to Grave, Cas and Theo held their breaths. "Surround the target," another agent said. The team moved in. The bank's doors were kicked open. Sabrina gasped in the row behind Grave. "FREEZE!" an agent called. Cecil Wannaker put his hands up in the lobby. Two women were handcuffed together on the floor. "Katherine!" Sabrina said. "Natalie..." Charlie Kanton said. "Bring the women to safety. Search the premises," an agent said. "Cecil Wannaker," someone else said, "You have the right to remain silent." Grave leaned back in his chair. "It's over," he whispered. "HALLELU!" Cas cheered. THREE HOURS LATER Katherine sat across from Samuel Grave and the Board of Directors of the FBI. After two hours of relentless interrogation, she was exonerated of all crime. She gave them the combination to the red lockbox, revealing a mountain of evidence inside on Cecil Wannaker. Recorded phone calls, e-mails, financial transactions, video of two of the actual murders. A written statement from Austin Devereaux. Cecil Wannaker became the Torrance Killer to avenge his sister, Alyson, after her family crumbled due to Theo Langdon. Cecil began by killing Theo's friend in Torrance. When Theo was not assigned to the Case, Cecil continued killing, eventually conducting one of the most elusive killing sprees in United States history. He stopped the murders when Alyson was killed. However, obsessed with the power and delusion of grandeur, Cecil returned to killing in Sawyer Gulch when his witnesses threatened to reveal him. Samuel Grave signed Katherine's exoneration form. He passed it to the man on his left. "We're moving you into the Witness Protection Program," the man said, "You and your children." "They're in the Philippines," Katherine said. "Not anymore," Grave said, "They're being flown to your new home. Dr. Ulysses here will explain the details to you." Katherine began to cry. "Thank you!" she said. She took a deep breath. "There are still fifteen witnesses out there still at risk," she said, "You need to put them in the Witness Protection Program as well." The directors exchanged glances. "Ms. Deveraeux..." Dr. Ulysses said. "Mrs.," Katherine snapped. Grave grinned slightly. "Yes, Mrs. Devereaux," Grave said, "We'll protect them." Landon, Sabrina, Cas, and Theo filled their plates with food at the buffet. It felt like an eternity since they had had a proper meal. Silas set waters down for everyone. "Oliver," Sabrina called as Oliver entered the lobby. He and fellow deputy, Brian, came over. "Pull up some more chairs," Sabrina said, giving Oliver a forgiving stare. Natalie exited the interrogation room. She was bandaged. "Nat!" Silas said, hurrying over to his daughter. They embraced. A few minutes later, Katherine joined them, elated. She had been granted entry into the Witness Protection Program. So she would be safe now. "You said you saw a child in Torrance?" Theo asked her. "Yes," Katherine said, "In the bank. He smiled at me." "We never found a child in Torrance," Cas said. Natalie and Katherine exchanged glances. "Anyway," Sabrina said, changing the subject, "Which gender are you hoping for, Natalie?" "Oh," Natalie said, taking her father's hand, "I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby." "You should," Charlie Kanton said from behind Natalie. Natalie turned. "Can I join you, Natalie?" Charlie asked. Landon smiled and took Sabrina's hand. "Of course, son," Silas said, scooting over. "To the future," Landon said, lifting his glass. "To life!" Cas yelled. NEWS REEL "...and Cecil Wannaker has been taken to Washington D.C. for a federal trial. The prosecution will seek the death sentence. America, especially Arizona, will sleep comfortably tonight knowing that a serial killer is behind bars. Thus closes another successful FBI investigation. Back to you, Jan." "Thanks, Shirley. We now go to Torrance, Arizona, where a memorial ceremony is behind held for all those who have fallen. Let's tune in." LONG LIST OF NAMES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW "Sheila Kathy. Dr. Linda Hartigan. Isobel Sterling. Father Atticus Kelly. Dr. Alice Stall. Christine Chelsea. Austin Devereaux. Deputy Henry Robertson. Deputy Sarah Wilkes. Andrew Crumley." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Theo was pulled from the Torrance Case because he is the brother-in-law to Cecil, with Cecil being Theo's ex-wife's overprotective and abusive brother. Cecil was arrested in the Torrance Case. Katherine and Natalie were freed from his imprisonment. Despite Katherine seeing a young boy in the bank, no child was found in Torrance until the news reported the death of Andrew Crumley at Cecil's hand. Katherine was ushered into the Witness Protection Program. Trivia *The scene in which the FBI watch the raid on Torrance was based on the famous photograph of President Obama and his administration watching the live attack on Osama Bin Laden's compound in 2012. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes